Blue
is the spirit-like deity of Blue Sky Kingdom in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. He gives the power to Pretty Cures of Happiness Charge and he gives a pink Love Crystal to Hime so she can find a partner. Onwards while Megumi and Hime fight The Saiarks and the Phantom Empire. Blue Travels Across The World And Recruits Six Pretty Cures From Texas, France and India to Fight Against Queen Mirage And the Phantom's invasion. Apperance Blue has blue hair, and eyes. He wears a white shirt, with blue pants which match the same color with his hair. He also wears white shoes. Personality Blue appears to be gentle, and really kind towards people. History Hime's Partner,Identity Crisis,Recruiting Pretty Cures Blue appears in Hime's home and gives her the pink Love Crystal so she can find herself a partner. When Megumi shows her desire to protect others, the crystal reacts, as Blue greets Hime's success on finding her partner. Back in Hime's Home Blue Notice the power of Love as reacted to Megumi's Heart After Cure Princess first victory, Blue meets Megumi and gives her and Hime Cure Lines to they can stay in contact. He warns them to keep their identites as Pretty Cures a secret. Blue tells Megumi of the Saiarks appearing over the entire world showing her mirros of Saiarks across the entire world even the Phantom Empire has target Pikarigaoka as a invasion. Onwards Blue gives hime a Pikarigaoka school uniform so she can attend Pikarigaoka Academy with Megumi and make friends at her school.Blue is later helping with a surprise party for Megumi in celebration of Hime and their friendship. He appears with Hime and Megumi talking about how famous they got. Blue wonders how hime will spend her allowance at Pikarigaoka Festival and sees what will happen. After Megumi and Hime nearly defeat by a Saiark. Both of them get saved by Cure Fortune. Blue wonders how she got her powers saying he did,not grant her the power of becoming a Pretty Cure after Megumi and Hime decide to train. Meanwhile Blue travels across France,Texas,Indiana and recruits six Pretty Cures. He goes and meets the Wonderful Net Pretty Cure and Bomber Girls Pretty Cures Along With Cure Pinceau and explains their upcoming battle with the Phantom Empire to halts Queen Mirage's invasion. After Megumi And Hime Learn of Yuko Being Cure Honey Blue explains that he gave Yuko the power to become a Precure prior to Megumi. Relationships Queen Mirage - Blue may have a some connection with Queen Mirage. In the opening it shows Blue looking up and behind him is Deep Mirror, hinting he has a connection with the Phantom Kingdom. Trivia * Blue is considered as the fist male God-like being to be allies with the Pretty Cures. In the previous series, all God-like allies were female. * He is probably based on the mirror deities, Helios and Apollo. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Minor characters